zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ezlo
Ezlo is a character from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. He is a Minish who was transformed into a green bird-like cap. He serves as Link's main companion in the game. Ezlo gives hints and various nuggets of information to him whenever Select is pressed. He can also shrink himself and Link to Minish size if they are standing atop a Minish Portal. While his partner, Ezlo often makes jokes at Link's expense, as well as ironic and sarcastic comments. However, he genuinely likes Link, possibly suggesting that his behavior is a form of "tough love." Biography Ezlo was once a renowned Minish craftsman and master to Vaati, his apprentice. Ezlo was working on a grand project: to make a Magic Cap that could grant the wishes of its wearer. As soon as he had finished his creation, Vaati took the cap for himself and planned on using it to further his own ends. He transformed himself into a powerful Hylian mage and Ezlo into a green bird-like cap. Dreading what Vaati could achieve with this newfound power, Ezlo tried to follow after him and stop him. Vaati, on a quest for the mythical Light Force, turns Princess Zelda into stone, prompting her friend, the hero Link, to embark on a quest to stop Vaati with the power of the Four Elements and the Four Sword. Inside Minish Woods, Link meets Ezlo, who is being attacked by Octoroks. Link vanquishes the enemies, and the two team up. However, Ezlo's current form prevents him from following Link on foot, so he positions himself atop Link's head, functioning as both Link's cap and his companion. Ezlo's powers are strong enough to shrink Link to Minish size whenever the two stand atop a magical portal. After obtaining some of the elements, Link and Ezlo encounter Vaati outside of Hyrule Castle. After a short conversation between them and a subsequent attack by two Moblins, Ezlo explains the history between him and his traitorous apprentice along with Vaati's intentions to obtain the mythical Light Force. Eventually, Link and Ezlo manage to defeat Vaati in the corrupted Dark Hyrule Castle before he succeeds in his plan. In Vaati's wake, they find the Magic Cap that Ezlo had made. The curse placed on him now broken with Vaati's defeat, Ezlo is transformed back into his original shape. Ezlo then introduces himself to Princess Zelda and gives her the Magic Cap, saying that her wishes could become reality through the wish granting cap. She uses the Magic Cap to wish away all of Vaati's evil deeds, returning Hyrule Castle back to its normal, peaceful state. After this, the portal to the Minish World begins to close for another hundred years. Ezlo is saddened to have to leave the human world. As a parting gift, he gives Link a floppy green hat, similar to what he looked like while he served as Link's cap. Having said his goodbye, Ezlo shrinks to Minish form and enters the portal to the Minish World, the door closing behind him. Abilities While in a cap form, Ezlo has little of the power he once had as a Minish. He can provide information and insight both spontaneously and on demand. He can also shrink Link down to Minish-size when both stand on top of a Minish Portal. These portals often take the form of a tree stump or a rock, among other things. Additionally, he can open himself as a parachute to keep Link airborne for a little while whenever he jumps into a gust of wind. It also appears that he has to eat. At a certain point in Link's Adventure, he will comment that he hid an 'eggy snack' in Link's hair about a month ago and forgot about it. es:Ezero Category:Minish Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters